1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a competitive management system and method for external input/output devices and a recording medium recording program, and more particularly to a competitive management system and method for external input/output devices that is used in a portable terminal and a recording medium recording the program.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most portable terminals including a portable telephone have typically a small amount of mounted memory, and a small-sized display screen, whereby the services available for the portable terminal are limited. For example, in an OBEX (Object Exchange) or a dial-up service (service for connecting to a certain communication network, only when needed, employing the telephone circuit or digital communication network), plural connecting parties are not permitted in most cases to utilize the same service at the same time.
However, some portable terminals have appeared having a plurality of different external device interfaces such as USB (Universal Serial Bus) and IrDA (Infrared Data Association) to enable various peripheral devices to be connected.
Most of the portable terminals are limited in the services that can be used for each external device interface. However, if the services are supported through a plurality of different external device interfaces, it is required to make a competitive management for external input/output devices not to use the same service at the same time.
If this competitive management is performed for each service, the same logic for competitive management is needed for each service. Also, when the service is appropriated for another portable terminal, or the number of external input/output devices mounted on the portable terminal is increased or decreased, it is required to modify the logic for each service, resulting in a lower development efficiency.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a competitive management system and method for external input/output devices and a recording medium recording a program in which the above-mentioned problems are solved.